Disk drives are often used in electronic devices to record data onto or to reproduce data from a recording media, which can include one or more disks having recording surfaces. If the disk drive is subjected to a non-operational mechanical shock, such as when an electronic device is dropped, a disk inside the disk drive can deflect. Such disk deflection may be limited by contact between the disk and other components of the disk drive, such as the disk drive cover, ramp or base. Such contact may cause damage to the disk and result in a loss of data recorded on the disk.
Electronic device manufacturer's specifications for mechanical shock robustness for disk drives are becoming more stringent, especially for disk drives used in mobile electronic devices. To meet such stringent specifications, a disk drive needs to survive more severe mechanical shocks without losing data recorded on a disk. More severe mechanical shocks may cause impact between a disk and a cover of the disk drive, despite a nominal clearance between the two. Moreover, the nominal clearance may not be practically increased to the extent necessary to prevent such impacts because of dimensional constraints of the disk drive or operational considerations.